freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Conversa no quadro:Discussões Gerais/@comment-27134371-20151103152823/@comment-27323508-20160205120443
Mikedeco escreveu: Kameko Itami escreveu: Mikedeco escreveu: Kameko Itami escreveu: Mikedeco escreveu: Kameko Itami escreveu: Mikedeco escreveu: Kameko Itami escreveu: Mikedeco escreveu: Kameko Itami escreveu: Mikedeco escreveu: CrashnáticoLouco escreveu: Kameko Itami escreveu: Mikedeco escreveu: Kameko Itami escreveu: Mikedeco escreveu: Kameko Itami escreveu: Mikedeco escreveu: Kameko Itami escreveu: Mikedeco escreveu: Kameko Itami escreveu: Exalrod escreveu: golden cara vc é um dos meus animatronics preferisdos e eu te respeito mas serio foi humilhante vc perde pro sans sans pra quem n sabe é um boss do jogo undertale quem não conheçe o jogo pesquisa sans tem aparencia de um garoto esqueletico com umas roupas de friio ele tem altura de um garoto/a e ele tem olhos com pupilas brancas e o resto preto mas quando batalha o seu olho esquerdo fica com um circulo azul que lhe da o poder de te arremessar mesmo longe de vc e para qualquer posição olha tem dois videos mostrando o sans e outro a batalha do gf MAS CA ENTRE NOS O SNAS É MUITO OP!!! 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4TzVOLOROkM 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zwB8G9f10hk 3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LBZkPDT-9M Véi, amo Undertale, Sans é meu favorita, tenho até a foto dele aki no meu perfil versão gato, heueheuheuheu. meu favorita '- Pessoas erram ao digitar ué '-' Mas nem tanto só se seu correto for muito ruin Deixa eu errar véi ;-; Tava de noite, eu tava morrenduh de sono, digitei isso na pressa. Falou de mim mas não viu quantas vezes o cara errou? Qué isso moço ;-; Mas também ele nem saber bota um avatar sabe ué tava um pouco ná cara que ele ia erra Cara, todo mundo erra. Errar é humano, ninguém é perfeito. É claro ue erra é humano mas isso não foi uma boa desculpa Cara, para de ficar invocando com essas coisas. Eu errei por 1 letra, e isso não é desculpa, é a realidade. Vai me dizer que você nunca errou 1 letra sequer? ele já errou VÁRIAS letras ;-; Ná época que eu ainda era um noob ná wikia Então tá me chamando de noob? ;-; Talvez... Cara, eu não entrei nessa wiki ontem não. Porque eu errei 1 letra eu sou noob? Sério, isso não faz sentido. Uma UMA decha eu ver umas 50 ou mais Então mostra ai as mais de 50 vezes que eu errei. vó bota as vezes que eu vi aqui ta eu não vou porque eu to fazendo uma coisa importante mais você erro umas boa quantidade de palavras eu to falando serio antes que venha fala alguma coisa que não tem nada aver que é mentira ou algo assim do tipo Cara, você também vive errando palavras, principalmente erros ortográficos. Mas eu nunca reclamei que você errava. Porque só comigo que você diz que eu erro palavras? Porque só comigo você diz que eu faço spam? Parece que tem raiva de mim. Não quero julgar ninguém, mas parece. Não vou discutir por causa desse négocio de erros. É proibido errar? Não. Então vamos acabar por aqui. Como eu disse, não quero discutir. E se continuar assim essa conversa vai durar até ano que vem. Vou dormir agora. Eu não falo só de você sobre o spam o spam é pra previni você pra você não ser banida e tem palavras que eu erro porque eu quero tipo Naum Sim, essas palavras tipo: Naum, tudo bem. Mas estou falando de outras. Mas sem problema. Mas não sei porque você ficou implicando por causa do "favorita". Esse negocio fico na minha cabeça desde de que eu vi uma coisa que eu não vou menciona e agora fiquei um pouco como posso dizer incomodado de coisas de errar uma coisa sobre gênero Eu sei que o Sans é menino '-' Mas que coisa é essa que você não vai mencionar? Kkk.